


Fishing Expedition

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover's dating profile, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Random ficlet about Clover going on the hunt for some *personal* information about our favourite birb <3“Look, I’ll start you off. I’m Clover, I like long walks on the beach, fishing, b-grade movies and kicking ass. See? Easy.”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Fishing Expedition

\---xxx---

“So, what is your Uncle into?” Clover asked, congratulating himself. This was a great idea! Ruby would absolutely have to know all of Qrow’s likes, dislikes… sexuality…

“Ummm… Uncle Qrow?” Ruby struggled as the last year or so of their history flashed past her eyes.

Ren offered a little assistance, “Drinking, being snarky, bar fights, dramatic posing…”

“Is posing really a hobby?” Clover asked, laughing.

“If you put that much time into it, it’s just about an art form,” Ren mused.

“Since when do we talk about art?” Qrow asked, strolling in. He did a double take when he saw Clover but somehow managed not to fall over. Take that as a win.

“Clover’s doing a profile of you for the General,” Ren said, coughing to hide his grin.

“Oh, is he now?” Qrow said slowly.

“No. I was just wondering what makes you tick, that’s all,” Clover said casually.

“What makes me… tick?” Qrow said, one quizzical eyebrow lifting.

“Because we’ll be working together! Strengths! Weaknesses! All those things are important,” Clover said, in a way which was not awkward at all.

“Well, it looks like we have training, so we’d better go,” Ren said loudly, grabbing Ruby’s cape.

“Hey! But I wanna…” Ruby struggled as she was dragged out of the room.

“Well?” Clover shrugged.

“Well what?”

“Look, I’ll start you off. I’m Clover, I like long walks on the beach, fishing, b-grade movies and kicking ass. See? Easy.”

“I… don’t really have time for hobbies.”

“That’s a shame; I was looking forward to the posing.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“That sounds more like a dating profile than a strategic analysis,” Qrow said warily.

“Either is fine.”

“…”

\---xxx---


End file.
